User talk:SnapeFan1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Gaurdians of Ga'Hoole Roleplay Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SnapeFan1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shooting Starz (Talk) 12:49, April 30, 2011 Yep. Wanna help? Also, if I'm creator of the wiki, does that make me an admin...? Shooting Starz 12:49, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Whoa. Cool! So, do the owls get chaws in the movie? If not, I'll need to explain some things to you... Shooting Starz 13:14, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Chaws Okay. Lets begin with chaws. I believe once that's organized, other things might fall into place with little help. A Chaw is a group of Guardians trained in a special skill. Chaws are important because when all the Guardians come together in battle or something, everyone knows a different skill, so everyone is relying on eachother and there is a wide variety of talents. A Chaw is taught by a Ryb. The ryb is the name for a teacher. All teachers are part of Parliament, the decision making part of the Great Tree. For example, Ezylryb is the ryb for the Weather chaw. He leads them on missions, trains them, and helps them. If you create a ryb, I suspect that you will be able to assign "practice" such as, for, say, Navigation, tracking the stars. I feel like I'm missing something, but I can't remember, so if anything's confusing, tell me. I'm going to make all the chaw's pages today, then ask BachLynn to basically... make everything look better with templstes and userboxes and stuff. Shooting Starz 13:27, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks! Can you make a userbox for each chaw for people to put (this user is part of the ____ chaw) with a picture, please? And a logo would be terrific. Can you have a bunch of the owls on it?? Shooting Starz 13:32, April 30, 2011 (UTC) sweet! Thanks! I'm going to add the chaw pages. Shooting Starz 13:33, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ooh i like that pic!! lets use it. Shooting Starz 13:39, April 30, 2011 (UTC) completely awesome. :D thank you so much! Would you like to do the honors ofcreating the first character? Shooting Starz 14:13, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I think you should create a ryb. Kind of like, "This is the first chaw with a ryb! Being a ryb is cool! Wanna make one?" Get it? I'm gonna make Navigation ryb when I make the page. Shooting Starz 14:15, April 30, 2011 (UTC) yeah its funny cause Head.Boy keeps owling me and so I send you a message, then immediately, it says I have a message over there, so its back, forth, back, forth! lol Shooting Starz 14:19, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Well, it's kind of like a professor - you establish their personality, name what they teach, etc. I'm working on asking BachLynn for help, too. Shooting Starz 14:22, April 30, 2011 (UTC) First there was nothing.... then there was one..... and two.... and finally, a third INTERNET TAB!!!! lolz and I will. Shooting Starz 14:24, April 30, 2011 (UTC) How do I make a category page? Do I just name it Category:_____? Shooting Starz 11:34, May 1, 2011 (UTC)